Electronic entities having a presence in an electronic environment, such as may be provided via a Web site or other such source of content, often take advantage of the full capabilities of modern Web-based services to deliver a compelling user experience. For example, an Internet user may access Web sites offering items, products, video and audio content, or services for sale. Frequently, an electronic entity operating such a Web site offers the capability for a user to sample content that the user is interested in purchasing. Accordingly, a user may be afforded an opportunity to access a brief excerpt (segment, sample) of a content item in order to encourage the user to purchase the content item based on the user's appreciation of the accessed sample. For example, a user may be provided an opportunity to listen to a sample of audio content rendered on a network resource, such as, for example, a segment of a song or another music piece.
However, content segments offered to users for sampling are typically randomly selected and therefore may not represent the whole content fairly or accurately. As a result, users may not accurately judge content and consequently may refrain from purchasing content that they would have purchased had they been given access to a sample that represents the content accurately. Accordingly, content provider may lose revenue that would have been incurred had the content samples selected for users' access accurately reflected the content.